The Pharaoh's Boy
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Xander finds himself in Japan after being thrown out of the scoobie gang. What happens when he meets Yugi and the Gang? SLASH YUGIOH CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, OR YU-GI-OH. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS.

Chapter 1

Xander sighed as the flight attendant announced their decent into Domino City, Japan. He was going to miss, California, but he couldn't stay there, not when Buffy was threatening his life. It seems Willow had decided to inform the Slayer about the spell, which tipped her off to his deception.

So, after a week of death threats and accusations, he left, using the money a mysterious benefactor had given him on the condition that he move to Japan. The person had also given him tool to learn Japanese. Now all Xander had to do was look for someplace to live.

***

Few Months Later

***

Xander looked at himself in the mirror, it was his first day at Domino High, and he wanted to look his best. He scowled at the uniform, it made him look fat. 'Great,' he growled to himself as he picked up his bag, 'now I sound like Willow and Buffy.' With that thought in mind he left to house his benefactor had given him. 'One of these days I will find out who did all this, ask them why, and then thank them.' Xander spent the rest off the walk to school thinking about all the things his benefactor had done for him.

When Xander had got off the plane it was to find a rental car already put his own name, inside it had a list of directions that led him to his new house. The house was big, with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, an indoor pool and a room that had been turned into a training room. Weapons lined three of the walls and bookshelves lined the last, filled to the brim with books on weapons, and different forms of martial arts. The room that surprised Xander the most was the giant library that was were the basement should have been. There were books on almost everything, though one complete section was dedicated to ancient Egypt.

Even with all the other rooms, the room Xander fell in love with was his own. There was a giant bed covered in pillows and silk covers, a dresser and closet filled with new cloths, and a private bathroom with a giant tub and separate shower. Xander would have been freaking out about it all being pretty much free, but he was having too much fun. Not to mention when he had first walked into the house, he found a letter next to a deck of cards with strange pictures on it. The letter had explained about duel monsters and had said that the only thing he had to do to keep the house and everything else he had been given was to play the game and enter tournaments. Xander could live with that.

Xander was shaken from his thoughts when he ran into someone causing them both to fall to the ground. Xander yelped and stood, apologizing when he looked up to see who he had run into. It was a little boy with weird colored hair, and an upside down pyramid around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After apologizing like mad to the boy, Xander found him sitting with them in class. It seemed they where all in the same class. Xander was surprised; it had only taken him a total of a few minutes and a lucky crash to make friends here. Yugi, the boy he had run into, Joey, Yugi's best friend, Tristan, Joeys other best friend, and Tea, the only girl in the group. It seemed they where also fans of Duel Monsters. The day past pleasantly for Xander after that, the gang told stories about what had happened at a competition known as Duelist Kingdom where Yugi had been named the King of Games.

Xander sighed as he lay down that night. It was fun listening to the bubbly Yugi, sarcastic Joey and Tristan, and the friendly Tea. He knew he was going to like it here. With that thought in his head he fell into the realm of sleep not knowing what awaited him there.

***

Dream Start

***

Xander could feel the desert heat on his bare skin as a pair of skilled hands made there way up and down his body. He knew who it was even before the blindfold had been put into place. The only one allowed to touch him in such a way was his master, and no one dared to go against his orders.

Xander was knocked from his thoughts as those wondering hands found the hard flesh of his erection. He felt a shiver go through him when he heard the man behind him chuckle. "You're always ready for me." The voice purred, "Aren't you?"

Xander just whimpered and bucked as his master started to pump him at a fast pace. The whimper turned into a keening noise when he felt himself being lowered onto a large bed. All noises ceased when a pair of demanding lips descended on his, capturing him in a harsh kiss. Xander couldn't help but mewl as a tongue invaded his mouth, devouring every nook and cranny it could find.

The person above him chuckled at the reaction as he moved one hand up to pull and pinch a pebbling nipple, loving the sounds coming from the wriggling body at his every action.

"What do you want, my pet?"

Xander groaned at the question, his master knew what he wanted, he always knew, he just wanted to hear him beg. "Fuck me Master," he whimpered out, arching up trying to get some friction. "Please Master, Fuck me." Xander screamed as he felt his master entering him in one swift thrust, his magic the only thing keeping the pain away.

***

Dream End

***

Xander jerked awake screaming as he came all over his bed. His breath was coming out in gasps as he looked around the room before realizing that he was in his own bed, "Holy shit what was that?" he asked the himself, he could still feel the touch of the dream person, almost like he had been in the room with him. Xander shook himself from his thoughts, he would think about it later, and made his way to the bathroom never noticing the calculating gaze that followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: SHORT CHAPTER! MORE TOMORROW! ;)

Xander was still thinking about the dream he had had when he arrived at school the next day. No matter how mad he was at Buffy. She had taught him to trust his dreams, though that dream was a bit disturbing, after all he had never slept with a guy, nor did he plan to, at least not until he had found one he liked. Xander was knocked from his thoughts when he once again ran into Yugi.

Yugi laughed as he looked and found that Xander had once again run into him. "We have to stop running into each other like this," he said as he stood and helped Xander to his feet, who just gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry Yugi," Xander sighed as he followed his new friend into the school, it was then he noticed how happy Yugi looked. "What's got you so happy Yugi?" he asked curiously.

Yugi just smiled brightly at him, "There's a new Duel Monsters Tournament!"

Xander blinked at the bright smile aimed in his direction at the announcement. "Cool, can I play?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xander had been happy; the day was going so well, until he ran into someone that wasn't Yugi. He looked up from his place on the floor to see the boy Joey always called 'Money-bags.' He knew he was in his class, but they had never spoken, in fact he didn't think he had ever seen the tall boy talk to anyone before. He was tall with piercing blue eyes that sent a chill up Xander spine. Xander watched as the guy sneered and walked away without a word. Xander shook his head and stood to go home, He wanted to take a nap.

Xander had just gotten home when he saw a note on the table beside the couch. It seemed his benefactor wanted something. He sighed and read the note.

_Xander,_

_By now you have heard the starting of a new Duel Monsters Tournament, and have also joined yourself. All I ask is that you watch over the young boy named Yugi. Something wants the puzzle around his neck. I can't explain why, but I can say that it must not fall into the wrong hands. I have left you a new Duel Monsters deck that should help you in the Tournament. I wish you luck_

_Xxx_

Xander shook his head and looked around, finding the new deck on the table. HE knew he should be worried about the person giving him all this stuff, but honestly, it felt right being where he was. In Sunnydale it had always seemed like he was needed somewhere else, like he was missing something. But here he didn't feel that way. Xander shrugged; maybe he was just having too much fun to be bothered with everything.

Xander made his way upstairs to take his nap. First he decided to take a shower in his personal bathroom. Xander loved his bathroom; it was covered in marble, except for the floor that was covered in the soft carpeting that ran over the entire house. The bath was big enough to fit four people and still have room to move around. But it was the shower that Xander loved the most. It was designed so that when he turned it on, all the shower heads burst to life all at once, hitting his entire body. It also helped that the house never seemed to run out of hot water.

Xander sighed as the water hit his aching body, 'huh, guess the fall took more out of me then I thought.'

It was only a few minutes later that found Xander naked on his bed. He loved to sleep in the nude; it was his favorite thing about living alone. He sighed as the silk of the sheets slid down his body, he sighed happily and finally slipped off to sleep.

***

Start of the Dream

***

Xander sighed as he once again looked out the window to see the desert and the pyramids' lining the horizon. He loved the view from his masters' window it never stopped sending a thrill down his spine when he thought of the powerful man who ruled all of Egypt. His Master was most certainly a powerful man.

He was so lost in his thoughts he never even noticed the man he was thinking about entering the room. He gave a surprised gasp when he felt his Masters arms wrap around him. His surprised look soon melted into a small smile when he felt His Master rubbing his face into his long hair. He loved when he got affectionate. "I take it the Meeting with the foreigners didn't go well," Xander whispered when he heard the tired sigh come from the form behind him. The man behind him just sighed and shook his head before taking another breath, inhaling the scent of his precious pet.

Xander smiled softly and wriggled out from the embrace, and started leading his Master to the bed. "How about I give you a nice massage," Xander smiled brightly when he got a nod in return, he led his master out of the light that was keeping him from seeing his face…

***

End of the Dream

***

Xander shot up from bed, wondering what had woken him from the dream right when he was about to see just who the dream guy was. He listened for a moment, it had been the phone. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He would let the machine get it. He shot upright when he heard just who it was calling him. How the hell did they get this number!

"Hey, Xander" the voice said hesitantly. "It's me Willow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Xander listened as Willow went on and on about how sorry they were they had treated him as they had, she practically begged him to come back. He would have gone back too if it weren't for the voice in the background.

"Why are you calling him Willow?" He heard Buffy say in an exasperated voice. "It's not like he can do anything to help, all he will be is a distraction." Xander was so caught up in what she said he didn't even pay attention to the fact that he COULD hear it, something that should have been impossible.

Xander couldn't believe Buffy, sure he didn't have any super powers but that didn't mean he was useless. He sighed and went to the phone picking it up just as Willow was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry Willow," he said taking a deep breath as he heard her excited voice, "but I can't come back."

"Why not!"

Xander flinched at the screeching voice. He had forgotten just how loud Willow could be when mad. "Because Buffy is right," He swallowed down the resentment that came with that statement. "I don't have a place there."

"Well, what can you possibly do where ever you are?" Xander frowned at the condescending tone in his old friends' voice, though he didn't try to stop her as she continued to speak. "Besides, how do you expect to pass your classes without me there? It's not like you can do it yourself."

Xander sighed and hung up the phone, ignoring it when it started to ring again. He had known what his so called friends had thought of him but hearing it from their own mouths drove a blade through his heart and severed what few regrets he had had about leaving. 'If I ever meet my benefactor I will have to remember to thank him.' Xander thought as tears fell from his eyes, 'who knows how things would have been if I had remained in Sunnydale.'

About an hour later found Xander waking from a nap he didn't remember taking. He was about to start panicking when he saw the note on the pillow next to him. He picked it up and breathed a sigh of relief, it was from his benefactor.

I hope you don't mind the forced nap. But I couldn't risk you seeing me, not yet. And you looked like you need it. There is a new deck as well as a new gift for you. There will be a trip coming up at your school, your permission slip has already been signed and will be delivered on time. The gift will be useful for the coming adventure. Remember our deal.

Xander blinked at the slightly longer note. He didn't usually get such a long note for the mysterious person; he shrugged and got up to go see what the mysterious gift was. He gasped at what he saw laying on the table waiting for him in the living room.

A golden locket shaped like an upside-down pyramid lay there gleaming in the sunlight. 'It looks like the thing Yugi is always wearing.' He picked up the trinket, it felt hot in his hand, but when he tried to open it, it didn't budge.

Xander tried for a few more minutes before shrugging it off and putting it around his neck, not even thinking that it may be a trick. He just knew that he wanted to wear it. He went and started looking over his new deck. He smirked when he saw that his favorite card was also in the deck.

Xander jumped when he heard a knock at the door. 'I wonder who that could be,' he was pleasantly surprised to see Yugi and Joey standing there. Though he wondered why they where there in the first place and why they looked so worried. He let them in, only to be engulfed in a tight hug from both of them.

"Not that I don't appreciate not being able to breath," he gasped out as they both started to babble. "But why are you here?"

They both looked at him like he was insane and screeched at once. "We haven't seen you in TWO DAYS!"

"WHAT," Xander screeched as he ran to look at the calendar that was hanging on his kitchen wall. He noticed the date; he really had been asleep for two days! He fell on to the nearest stool as he stared off into no where. 'How the hell was I asleep for so long?' he thought as he went over all he remembered. The only conclusion he had was that his benefactor had kept him asleep for two days, 'but why?'

Yugi and Joey just looked as their friend had a mental breakdown, or at least what looked like one. He was shaking slightly, only to get a really thoughtful look on his face. It was then that Yugi noticed his necklace. A locket shaped like the Millennium Puzzle! He traded looks with Joey who had also noticed it. Was it possible that Xander had been possessed?

Xander was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed his friends' looks or the glowing coming from the Pyramid that hung around Yugi's neck. He didn't even notice when Joey left, but he did notice when Yugi suddenly got taller, and got crimson eyes. He jumped up and moved away not even noticing the glow that came from his own necklace. Before he could utter a word blackness overtook his vision. The last thing he remembered was a comforting presence whispering to him. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

Yugi watched from his other's eyes. His friend was most certainly possessed by a Millennium Spirit. 'But who could it be?' He thought to his other, who just sent him a mental shrug and whispered, 'We'll find out soon.'

They both watched as their friend was covered in golden light. When the light finally receded someone different, but not stood there. He was the slightly shorter the Yami, the other Yugi, his hair was now shoulder length, but his eyes where what caught both of their interest. His eyes where a bottomless brown with a slim jade lining, Yami took a breath and stood a little taller, this boy had the feeling of great power.

The spirit of the locket stared up at the man who had scared his host. It was the Pharaoh of old; the spirit would have bowed had it not been for the previous locket holders warning that the Pharaoh didn't remember anything of his past.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, his voice sending a shiver down the locket spirits spine.

The spirit looked through his lashes at the man, "You may call me Alex," he whispered, remembering not to use his real name, at least not until the Pharaoh spoke it himself.

Yami looked at the boy wondering just why he had possessed Yugi's newest friend. He didn't seem as deadly as Bakura, but then again looks can be deceiving.

Alex watched as thoughts sped across his old king's face. 'Even now,' he thought still watching him, 'He's still an open book to me.' Alex tilted his head and smiled, "I'm afraid I must be going, my host is waking."

Before Yami had a chance to switch with Yugi, Xander was blinking up at him, only to growl and move away. "Who are you?" He asked as he reached for a dagger he kept hidden in one of the many drawers in the kitchen. He gasped in surprise when the person sighed and switched with Yugi who hurriedly explained about the puzzle and the spirit who had no memory. Though he neglected to tell him about the locket his friend was currently toying with.

Xander sat down and tried to absorb the fact that his friend was possessed willingly by some nameless spirit. He jumped when the phone rang; he answered it without thinking only to wince when Buffy's screeching voice rang out.

"XANDER WHEN WE SAY YOU HAVE TO COME BACK. THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!" The rest of her rant was cut off when he hung up, sending a guilty look at his friend. At the look he was getting he sighed and started to explain about Sunnydale and how he got to Japan. After explaining he looked around, "Hey, where did Joey go?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly, "He gets kind of nervous around Yami." Xander just nodded, he could see why, the spirit had a commanding aura that just made you want to do what ever he said. Xander sighed as the phone began to ring again. He stood and unplugged the phone, glad it was the only phone in the house. It's not like they knew his cell number. He looked up when Yugi cleared his throat. "Was that your old friends?"

Xander just sighed and nodded, "For some reason they want me to come back, though why I have no clue." The last part was mumbled as he threw the phone away.

Yugi looked at his friend sadly, his look quickly changing to determination as he listened to his other half. "Well you're our friend now," he stated stubbornly causing a small smile to break out on the other boys face. It was then that he remembered the other reason he and Joey had come. "Hey," the sudden shout caused Xander to jump again and look at his suddenly excited friend.

"What?"

Yugi looked excited and started bouncing up and down. "Our class gets to go to Egypt for the annual summer trip!"

Xander laughed at the excited boy, he already knew of course but he was just as excited as his friend. "That's great!"Yugi smiled at his friend before he felt the pull of his other half.

Xander saw the smile leave his friends face and tensed when he heard just why Yugi had stopped smiling. "Yami wants to talk to you," with that he started to change, Xander just moved slightly towards were the dagger was hidden. He may have trusted Yugi, but he didn't know his other half, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He didn't have nay more time to think when he was suddenly faced with the crimson eyed spirit.

Yami just looked at the other boy; he had been hoping that his appearance would pull the lockets spirit out of its hiding place. But it seemed it was content to just sit in the background and watch. He observed the boy completely for the first time. He was tall, not as tall as him but slightly taller then Yugi. He had dark brown eyes and tenseness about him. Yami couldn't sense anything bad about him.

Xander just watched the man, wondering what he wanted to talk to him about. A few minutes past in tense silence before Yami broke it causing Xander to jump, which just made the spirit laugh.

Xander grumbled slightly but eased slightly. "Hello," he grumbled as he sat down on the nearest stool. After the ice had been broken, they spoke about everything, from duelist kingdom to life on the hellmouth.

Surprisingly Xander found it easy to talk to the other man. He didn't know why but he felt like he knew him from somewhere. They talked for what seemed like hours before Yugi started to take over, they said their goodbyes and Xander went to bed, this time with no dreams.

That was how the weeks following went, easy days with Xander spending time with Yugi and Yami and the others. Before any of them knew it, it was time to go to Egypt. None of them where more excited then Yugi and Xander.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Xander looked around with awe. Egypt was BIG, with lots of sand. Xander jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yami standing there with a smirk on his face. "A little jumpy Xander," the spirit said teasingly, laughing when Xander stuck his tongue out at him. The laughter died quickly on the spirits face when he saw the look on his face. "What is wrong?"

Xander sighed; he should have known that Yami, if not Yugi, would know something was up. "It's nothing Yami," He held up his hand to stop the protests he knew were coming. "It really is nothing, just some strange dreams." He turned around to look out the window again; completely missing the look on the other mans face.

Xander smiled as he watched the plane fly over one of the pyramids. He was really glad their class had come to Egypt for the yearly field trip. Not only did it get him away from his stalker ex friends, but he may be able to get some answers about his dreams since they all seem to center on Egypt.

Xander was once more knocked from his thoughts, only this time by the one person he most certainly did not want to see. Seto Kaiba sneered at him as he walked past their seat towards the first class section. Xander spared a moment to wonder why he had even left, but he just shrugged and went back to looking out the window. His eyes widened when he saw someone looking straight up at the plane from in front of one of the pyramids. 'He looks familiar,' he thought as he tried to get a better look. Never once wondering why he could see him from so high up.

"Wha' cha' lookin' at?"

The sudden question made him jump as he turned to look at the boy that was now sitting next to him. He sighed when he looked back and saw the person had disappeared, "Nothing Joey."

Joey just shrugged and went back to listening to what ever music he had in his player. Xander sighed in relief when the announcement that they were about to land came over the intercom. 'Maybe now I'll get my answers.'

***

They had been on the ground for a few hours and Xander was really enjoying himself. They had just checked into their hotel, Xander had to share a room with both Yugi AND Kaiba, he just knew it was a disaster waiting to happen; but other then that he was happy, and tomorrow they would get to see the pyramids. 'I wonder if we'll be able to go inside the pyramids.' Xander thought as he looked over a book that had caught his attention.

The Nameless One, it was a book about a Pharaoh no one could remember. It said he had strange magic, 'though considering the times, I wouldn't be surprised if it's something simple and not really magic, though it does sound a lot like Yami,' Xander thought as he bought the book. Never once did he notice the eyes that continued to follow him even after he had joined his friends.

***

Xander growled as he listened to Kaiba insult Joey for the fourth time that day. If he didn't know any better he would think Kaiba had a crush on his friend. Xander shook himself out of his thoughts just in time to see Joey try and punch the CEO. Xander sighed and went to help Yugi pull them apart before Kaiba decided to stop being nice.

"Come on Joey," Xander said trying to placate the seething boy, "Kaiba isn't worth it." It took what little patience Xander had left not to hit Kaiba when he saw the smug look aimed at them.

"Best keep the mutt under control." With that said, Kaiba walked away, the smug look never leaving.

"Well, that went well," Yugi said sarcastically as they finally let Joey go. Joey just growled in the direction the CEO had gone before turning to his friends.

"Why did ya' stop me?" He growled still angry.

Xander sighed, He just wanted to go read his new book and maybe some duels with Yugi, but it looked like it might be awhile. "You do realize that if Kaiba reports you, you'll be sent home, right?" he asked, the looked on Joeys face clearly showing the answer. 'It's a sad night in hell when Xander Harris is the voice of reason,' He thought sardonically.

"Xander's right Joey," Yugi said, his big eyes growing bigger at the thought that Joey might not be able to stay in Egypt with them.

"Aw man," Joey groaned as he thought about what that meant, "This means that I have to apologize to moneybags!" Xander smiled softly as Joey took off running in the direction the man had gone.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Yugi asked as he watched his friend with mild amusement.

Xander shrugged before answering, a devious look on his face "they'll probably end up kissing each others brains out." Xander burst out laughing at the look on his friends face. "That looks priceless Yugi!" Xander kept laughing as he played with the locket that hung around his neck. He hoped he would get to meet his benefactor soon; he really wanted to thank him, and maybe ask why he was helping him.

Yugi watched as Xander played with the locket that held a spirit, but of what, no one knew. It worried Yugi that his friend didn't seem to notice that there was another personality in his head. He seemed to only be worrying about the people from his old home. They were persistent in their attempts to get him to come back.

Xander was oblivious to the thoughts going through his friends head. He was once more thinking about his book. 'Who would have thought I would like to read,' he thought wryly as he fingered the book in his bag. He was brought from his thoughts when he saw a blushing Joey returning.

Xander smirked, "So, what happened Joey?" He laughed when Joey just blushed Xander stopped laughing when he saw Kaiba coming up behind his friend. Only to fall over laughing when the stern CEO took Joey by the hair and kissed him roughly and thoroughly. Kaiba just smirked and, whispering something in Joey's ear, walked away, leaving a thoroughly kissed Joey who just blushed at the looks he was getting from Yugi. Xander would have kept laughing if it weren't for the sudden blackness that overcame his vision.

Yugi watched as the glow came from his locket, he motioned to Joey what was happening and quickly switched with Yami. Alex smiled at the unknowing Pharaoh before taking off in a run, the crimson eyed man not far behind.

Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Alex ran fast in the direction of his Pharaohs Tomb. He knew the previous locket holder was near enough to stop the pharaoh before he got to close. But He had something he had to retrieve from the place of his burial. Alex smiled sadly as he heard his pursuer stop somewhere behind him. He missed the Pharaoh; it had been to long since they were together.

He ran for a few more minutes, the locket giving his host the endurance of his old body. Soon he found himself at the entrance of his burial site. 'This is very odd,' he thought as he made his way in, ignoring the looks from the gatekeepers that protected the tomb that lay next to his. He smiled when he saw his hosts' benefactor, who smiled back with a slight nod.

It took awhile to navigate the twists and turns but soon he stood at his coffin, a gold inlay of a bare skinned man with only a skirt on him. A closer look made Alex smile; it was the design of the skirt the pharaoh had given him exactly one year after he had been given to him.

Alex shook his head and made his way to a chest that lay on the other side of the room. It was locked but an upside down pyramid shape told of what the key was. Alex smiled and removed the locket, placing it in the space it was made for. He opened the chest and smiled at what he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Yami ran after the mysterious spirit. This one was definitely different from the ones he had met before. They all seemed to want to steal his puzzle; this one hadn't tried once for it. In fact, he had run as soon as he had seen him. 'Who is this person?' Yami thought as he chased the young man through Egypt's streets.

He ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't seem to catch up to the fast boy. Just as it seemed that he would catch him, Yami felt a familiar power approaching. He stopped and turned, forgetting all about the boy he was chasing.

"Hello, Shadi" he said as he turned to look at the man. Who just stared back, before smirking a few moments later and, with a bow, he disappeared, leaving a very confused Pharaoh. Yami shook his head and turned back to find that the man he had been chasing was now gone.

'Dang it,' he thought as he changed back to Yugi, who looked around worriedly. 'Where is Xander?' he thought as he turned to his friends yelling voices. They were running up behind him, Seto, surprisingly, not far from Joey.

"Where did Xander go?" They all seemed to ask at once, only stopping when they saw Yugi shake his head.

"I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A dark presence seemed to surround the one bright house. A red haired woman was pacing through the house with an angry look on her face, an equally anger blond sat sharpening a sword.

"How dare he disobey me when I tell him to come back!" the red head woman screamed as she paced, black sparks springing from her hands.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Willow, He will be back when he sees that he can't function without us, After all, he isn't very smart and has no money. Not to mention you know he misses following us around. He lives for any attention we give him, and he can't survive without us there to protect him."

Willow sighed, "Your right Buffy, he will be back doing what we say soon enough, and when he does come back, I'll just cast an obedience spell on him so he will do everything we say without question." The girls shared a smirk, neither noticing the eyes that watched from the shadows.

***

Back with Xander/Alex

***

Alex smiled sadly and removed what he had found. A thin collar made out of gold with Egyptian symbols inscribed on the inside, proclaiming the bearing to be the Pharaohs property. It was Alex's own golden prize. Alex was knocked from his thoughts when he heard the voice of his host.

'So, the dude we were running from was your Master in a previous life?'

Alex smiled at the question, 'Yes he was.'

Xander grunted in their shared mind, 'Doesn't that mean he will be mad that you keep making things difficult for him?'

A secret smile spread across the shared face, 'That's the fun part. My Master always came up with the most interesting punishments.'

Xander just sighed, 'you do realize that if he punishes you, he will be punishing me to!'

Alex chuckled, 'you know you'll enjoy it!'

AN: Here is the newest chapter. It's not really what I would have liked, but it will do for now I guess. Now I just have to find away to explain about the items.

Any idea about how Alex and Yami should meet?

BTW I think I need someone who can write out a Yugioh duel. Since I just know I will sick at it! Anywho, till next chapter my loyal readers!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Xander grumbled as he made his way to where his friends where waiting. After the spirit had found the collar he had wrapped it around their neck, making sure to tell his host that no one who didn't already know about it would be able to see it, something Xander was glad about. 'Then he decides to give control back to me to make my way back when I have no idea where I am,' Xander growled softly under his breath.

"XANDER!"

The sound of his friends' worried voice snapped Xander out of his angry thoughts. He smiled slightly when he saw Yugi racing towards him. He grunted when the small boy ran into him, knocking the air out of him.

"Hey Yugi, Sorry for taking off like that," Xander said, rubbing the back of his neck as the rest of the gang ran up to them, Joey and Tristan glaring at him.

"Why did ya then?" Joey asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

Xander gave a crooked smile, "I have no idea," he said, not really knowing how to explain about the spirit that was in his body. He knew Yugi of all people would be able to understand, but something told him to wait to reveal that he knew he was possessed.

The gang traded looks; they knew Xander was hiding something from them; they just had no idea what it could be. Yugi was the first to shake himself out of his thoughts, "Well your back now so let's get back to the hotel!"

They made their way to the Hotel, talking about everything they had seen and bought. Xander laughed and talked, but his thoughts where on the tomb he had been in and the collar he could still feel around his neck, the material cold against his skin. The feeling of it made Xander wonder just what would be in his dreams that night. The very thought of it made him shudder slightly. He smiled when Yugi looked at him in concern. "So did you find anything fun Yugi?"

Yugi smiled softly, "I found some fun things but I think I will wait until we are back at the hotel to tell you." The little boy giggled when Xander just stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature guys," Tea's voice sounded from the back of the group, everyone just laughed at the affronted looks the two gave her.

Xander smiled, he loved being with the entire gang, it was never boring. 'It would be better if Master was here,' a voice purred through his mind, causing Xander to jump slightly before shaking his head at the spirits statement. He completely missed the knowing glance that came from Yugi.

Yugi noticed the jump and knew that it was the voice of the spirit that inhabited his friend. 'So he does remember,' he thought to himself, wondering why his friend would keep that from him when he knew about Yami. 'Don't worry so, Yugi,' speak of the devil, 'when he feels it is time he will tell us.' Yugi sighed silently and agreed with the spirit, it was just so frustrating not knowing what was wrong with his friend. 'I hope it's nothing bad.'

***

Sunnydale

***

Giles was packing up his belongings. He was hoping to get out of Sunnydale as quick as possible. Buffy and Willow had found out that he knew what they where up to and now where trying to cast their obedience spells on him. He was thankful to the charm he had gotten after everything with Ethan that blocked most magic from affecting him, but the power of the charm was starting to wither under Willows constant attacks. He only had another few days before the power was completely gone. He had all him magic books packed and sent off to the house he had in England, all he had now to pack was a few magical items that he never wanted to land in Willows hands.

Giles jumped when he heard pounding at his door, "Who's there?" He demanding, grabbing the nearest weapon he could find a magic draining dagger. He sighed when he heard a familiar voice. "Giles, it me, open the dam door!" Giles never thought he would see the day when he was happy to hear Angels voice. He opened the door and invited the vampire in, checking to make sure that Willow and Buffy where no were to be seen before closing the door.

"What the hell is going on," Angel demanded when he was safely out of the sun light. "I went to see Buffy only to hear her asking Willow how long it would take for her to have you and Xander under her control!"

Giles flinched and went back to packing. "The magic has gone to Willows head; I'm not sure what is going on with Buffy. But it won't be long before I become defenseless to her magic. So I'm getting out of here, I can only hope that the people I know in England can help us with her." He explained, never once stopping his movements, even when Angel started helping him pack.

Angel was having a hard time grasping the fact that his Buffy had apparently gone completely nuts. "I guess I will have to move up my plans," he muttered as the two men finished packing the man's stuff away. "Anything you have to leave I can take with me too LA if you want."

Giles looked at the vampire in surprise at the offer. He had been worried that if he left anything behind, Willow would use them to get to him. "That would be greatly appreciated." It wasn't much longer before Giles was ready to go; He opened the door only to close it again. Buffy and Willow where walking towards his door.

***

Back in Egypt

***

Xander was glad he was back at the hotel, loving the soft bed he was currently laying on. He was alone in the room for now, but Yugi would be back soon. Xander loved the peace and quiet, or he would be if the voice in his head would stop fantasizing about his precious Master. 'Don't you have anything else to think about,' he growled at the spirit. Alex was quiet for a few seconds, 'Not really, I was raised to be a concubine. We learned to think only of our Master's pleasure.' Xander sighed and turned onto his side, hoping to get some sleep even as the other continued to think about the man he had been taught to please.

AN: Anyone think they can write a good Duel? I'm desperate and cant think of anything!


End file.
